1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake hydraulic pressure control system for vehicle capable of holding a stop state of the vehicle by controlling the displacement amount of a piston by an electric motor when the vehicle is stopped.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2005-88787 A) discloses a brake hydraulic pressure control system for vehicle that controls the brake hydraulic pressure of the vehicle by controlling an actuator provided with an electric motor. This brake hydraulic pressure control system for vehicle holds a brake hydraulic pressure by maintaining the rotational position of the rotation shaft of the electric motor.